pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Flygon
Vs. Flygon is the second episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/8/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Dawn: Hurry up guys! Dawn is sprinting towards the blue stadium, as Crystal and Conway trail behind her. Crystal: Wow, she’s really excited for this! Conway: She promised Silver that she’d be there to see his battle. And you know how she feels for Silver. Crystal: Hm-hm. A complete and total crush on him. Dawn runs into the stadium, leaning up against the railing in the stands as she looks out to the field. Sheila and her Medicham face off against Karina and her Gallade. Sheila & Karina: Use Psycho Cut! Medicham and Gallade swing their arms, a clash of purple psychic energy blades clashing in the middle of the field. An explosion occurs, blowing out into the stands. Karina: Now Gallade! Get it with Night Slash! Sheila: Focus in on it. Catch it and use Fling. Medicham relaxes, closing her eyes. Gallade charges through the smoke with his blade arm glowing a dark purple. Gallade swings Night Slash, as Medicham pivots and dodges it with ease. Medicham then grabs Gallade, pushing off into the air. Medicham cocks her arm back and Flings Gallade straight into the ground, it cratering and raising a dust cloud. The cloud dissipates as Gallade is defeated. Referee: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Medicham and the victor is Sheila! Sheila: (Calmly) Well done, Medicham. (Giggling) We did it! Medicham: Medicham! Conway: So Sheila won. Conway and Crystal catch up with Dawn, standing by the railing with her. Crystal: Of course she did! She’s an incredibly powerful trainer. Ian holds her in such high regard, it’s no surprise. Announcer: What a battle! Now, we have Silver from Viridian City! Silver walks onto the field, brushing the bangs from his face as the crowd cheers. Dawn lets out a girlish scream, though quickly clears her throat and corrects herself. Crystal: You know, it’s okay to cheer loudly for the boy you like. Dawn: (Blushing) What?! Don’t be absurd! I’m just here to support him! Announcer: Holly! Holly walks out on the other side of the field, Conway tilting his glasses up. Conway: That was our first foe in the Hearthome tag competition, Crystal. She was paired up with Hugh. Crystal: I wonder what Pokémon she will choose. The Coin Toss app appears on the monitor, with Silver on the side for heads and Holly for tails. The coin flips and lands on tails. Referee: Holly shall choose first! And begin! Holly: I choose Pelipper! Holly throws her Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Pelipper glows with a blue aura, as storm cloud form over the field. A Drizzle begins and pours down on the field. Crystal: Whoa, what happened? Announcer: And right off the bat, Pelipper has activated its Drizzle ability! How will this affect Silver’s choice? Silver: No debate now. Croagunk! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Croagunk. Croagunk: Cro. Dawn: Yes! The Croagunk that shines in appearance and strength! Crystal: (Teasingly) Even if you can’t tell that its appearance is good. Conway: His Dry Skin ability will certainly be the deciding factor here. Holly: Pelipper, use Hydro Pump! Silver: Sucker Punch. Pelipper prepares Hydro Pump, as Croagunk suddenly appears under Pelipper, Sucker Punching it in the stomach. Pelipper groans, but manages to fire Hydro Pump at Croagunk, causing him to skid backwards. However, Croagunk shimmers with blue energy, as he absorbs the attack. Holly: No way! Silver: Croagunk’s Dry Skin negates your Water attacks, and allows us to heal in the rain. Holly: In that case, we won’t use water! A Hurricane always hits in rain! Silver: Vacuum Wave! Pelipper flaps its wings, releasing Hurricane level winds. Croagunk inhales then exhales, though nothing is visible. The Hurricane hits an invisible force right in front of Croagunk, the attack going around him. Holly looks freaked out. Holly: No way! Let’s go for a Blizzard! Silver: Sucker Punch to Poison Jab! Pelipper prepares to use Blizzard, when Croagunk appears and Sucker Punches it. Croagunk’s other hand glows with poison energy, as he jabs his fingers into Pelipper. Pelipper lets out a groan as it drops to the ground defeated. Referee: Pelipper is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk and the victor is Silver! Announcer: And a flawless victory from Silver! Silver smirks and waves to the crowd, as he returns Croagunk. Dawn swoons over him. Dawn: Wasn’t that an incredible battle? Crystal: He was pretty strong. Conway: I can only imagine Ian’s reaction. Crystal: Huh? Ian’s? Conway nods his head off towards the distance, as Crystal squints her eyes to look. Ian is standing on the other side of the arena, watching from beside a railing as well. He turns and walks off, Crystal sighs longingly. Crystal: If only he would actually hang out with us. End Scene On the green field, Nando faces off against Austin, a boy with brown hair, glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue and white shirt over it. Nando chooses Altaria while Austin chooses a shiny Dustox, which sparkles as it comes out. Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh and Togepi watch in the crowd. Phione: Phi! Phi! Rosa: You’re right. That alternately colored Dustox is pretty cute. Wyatt: Nando’s going to win this, no sweat. We’ve seen him battle enough times to know that he’s a powerhouse. Too bad he isn’t using Armaldo. Hugh: What’s so special about Armaldo? Rosa: (Slightly embarrassed) It, I had hatched it from an egg. He didn’t think I’d be a good trainer for it, and asked to have it. I gave it to him. Hugh: What?! He took your Pokémon?! That no good… Rosa shakes her head, smiling in acceptance. Rosa: No. He was right. If it wasn’t for him, Armaldo would never have reached its true potential. I owe him, in all honesty. Nando: Altaria, use Uproar! Austin: Dustox, use Bug Buzz! Altaria lets out an ear splitting Uproar, as Dustox counters by releasing a chirping Bug Buzz. The attacks collide, canceling each other out. Austin: Now hit it with Psychic! Nando: (Strums harp) Mist. Altaria opens its mouth, releasing a Mist onto the field. Dustox releases a blue energy shock wave for Psychic, causing the Mist to distort though not break. Altaria isn’t hit, as Dustox looks around nervously. Nando: Echoed Voice. Altaria’s voice echos through the mist, the sound waves striking Dustox. The echo builds as Echoed Voice builds in strength. Austin: Get rid of the Mist with Silver Wind! Then hit it with Psychic! Nando: Sky Attack! Dustox flaps its wings, releasing a sparkling Silver Wind. The Mist is blown away as Altaria floats with its wings spread out to the side, surrounded in a golden aura. Dustox uses Psychic, surrounding Altaria and keeping it trapped in place. Nando plays his harp, as the Sky Attack aura comes off Altaria, flying forward on its own. Austin: (In surprise) You’re kidding me! Wyatt: Wow! Now that’s strength! Hugh: I know that Sky Attack originally was an attack that didn’t connect with the foe, but I’ve never actually seen it be used like that before! The Sky Attack crashes into Dustox, it falling to the ground defeated. Referee: Dustox is unable to battle! The winner is Altaria and the victor is Nando! The crowd cheers, everyone standing and clapping. Hugh stands up, eager. Hugh: Alright, Wyatt! Let’s get going! Our match at the yellow stadium will be starting before too long! Wyatt: Too bad you’re rushing to your defeat. Rosa: Uh, you boys go on ahead. I’ve got something to do first. Wyatt: Alright. But you better not miss my match! Rosa: (Dryly) Wouldn’t dream of it. The three get up to leave, as Kidd Summers stands on the field with the trainer named O on the field. Kidd chooses Thing 1 while O chooses a Shiftry. Nando is walking away from the stadium, Rosa running after him. Rosa: Hey! Nando! Nando stops and turns, Rosa stopping and panting in front of him. Nando has a disapproving look, when Rosa stands back up to reveal Phione in her arms. Nando’s expression lightens at this. Nando: Hello, Rosa. Rosa: Hi. I, uh, just wanted to apologize to you. My behavior before was disgraceful, and you had every right to do what you did. But, I’m trying to become better. I’m trying to become a trainer that you approve of! Phione: Phi! Phi! Ditto: Ditto! Nando bends down, getting at level with Phione. He wags his finger at it, it enticed and giggling at the finger moving. Nando: Who is this little one? Rosa: This is Phione. I hatched from an egg, and I plan on raising it. To give it love and care, to start making up for my lack of care before. Nando: I see. In that case, are you still interested in breeding with my Roserade? He still possesses the Rose Incense. Rosa’s expression lights up, but she restrains herself, instead shaking her head. Rosa: I think I need to work with the Pokémon I currently have. But I may one day take you up on that offer! Nando: And I shall honor our agreement this time should the time ever come. I am glad that us meeting had an effect that helped you find your true path. Rosa: Me too. Nando: Now, if you’ll excuse me. Nando does a bow to Rosa, as he walks off. Rosa smiles, as she hears the crowd going wild. She looks at the monitor outside the stadium, seeing Shiftry down with Kidd and Thing 1 victorious. Rosa: That sounds about right. Kidd is a fierce trainer. Hopefully Wyatt doesn’t lose to her later on. (Chuckles) Assuming he wins his first round. End Scene Crystal, Conway and Dawn sit in the stands of the yellow arena, with a seat left open besides Crystal. Rosa arrives, spotting the seat. Rosa: Hey guys! Mind if I sit here? Crystal: Uh, actually… Conway: Of course. Go ahead. Crystal: Conway! Rosa sits, looking confused. Rosa: Was this seat saved for someone? Dawn: Ian. We assumed that he would be back here to watch Paul’s upcoming match but… Conway: He’s been doing his own thing today. I don’t expect him to come and join us at all. Rosa: Oh. (Sits down) I don’t know what you see in him. Besides his physical attractiveness, he’s not a very relatable person. Crystal: You just don’t know him well, that’s all! Further up in the stands, Ian and Piplup make their way to the same location where Paul stood to watch his match earlier. Ian: I see why he chose this spot. Ideal view of the stage. Silver: Mind if I join you? Ian doesn’t turn, but Piplup does as Silver walks and stands besides him. Ian: Nice match back there. You’re definetely stronger in strategy. Silver: You say that as if I was weak there. Maybe compared to Paul or my brother, but still. Announcer: Now, from Veilstone City, it is Paul! Paul walks onto the field, on the opposite side of the field that Ian was on before. He looks into the crowd, spotting Ian instantly. He cracks a smirk before returning to his frowning demeanor. Announcer: Give a big round of applause for Will! Will cackles as he walks onto the field, making bows like a performer. Ian and Piplup squint as they looks at him, as if not believing what they’re seeing. Ian: That guy’s actually real? Silver: Yeah, that’s Will. He made the top four of the Indigo Conference before losing to Paul. He wasn’t slated to win though. His Psychic team would’ve been weak to Karen’s Dark type Pokémon. Karen is the one who won. Ian: And beat Paul in the finals. Will: Hello Paul! I must say it is an honor to see you again! Of course, I was hoping to return the favor of kicking you out of the tournament much closer to the finals, so the shock and devastation would be that much stronger! Paul: (Sighs) You talk too much. As usual. The coin toss app on the screen flips, with Will on the side of heads and Paul on the side of tails. It lands on tails, Paul choosing first. Paul: Mamoswine, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Mamoswine. Mamoswine: Mamo! (Ian scans him.) Pokédex: Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon and the evolved form of Piloswine. It flourished worldwide during the ice age but its population declined when the masses of ice began to dwindle. Will: My choice, is Xatu! Will throws his Pokéball, choosing Xatu. Xatu: Xatu. Paul: Blizzard! Will: Teleport to Steel Wing! Mamoswine breathes Blizzard as Xatu shines and Teleports away. Xatu appears to the side of Mamoswine, wings shimmering like iron as it strikes Mamoswine from the side. Mamoswine grimaces as he swings his tusks around to hit Xatu, only for Xatu to Teleport out of range. Will: (Cackles) Keep attacking it with Steel Wing! Xatu repeatedly Teleports and strikes Mamoswine with Steel Wing, him taking a beating as he’s unable to get a read on its location. Paul remains as expressionless as always, his eyes tracking Xatu’s pattern. Paul: Take three steps back, and use Ancient Power. Mamoswine: Mamo. Mamoswine walks backwards three steps, as he shimmers with an after image. The after image forms around as a silver sphere of energy, forming around a rematerialized Xatu. Xatu is trapped inside the Ancient Power, as Mamoswine fires the attack. Will: WHAAA?! The Ancient Power shoots at Will, as he frantically dives out of the way. The Ancient Power crashes into the wall, Xatu defeated and lying on the ground. Referee: Xatu is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine and the victor is Paul! Will is crying in grief from his defeat, as Paul returns Mamoswine. He looks back up towards where Ian is and nods, then walks off the stage. Will: (Tears flowing) No. Not another defeat by him. And after all that training. Ian: You said that he made top 4? Silver: Yeah, but Paul pretty much crushed him back then, too. Announcer: What a battle! And now, we have the final battle of the yellow stadium! Born in Striaton Town in Unova and growing up in Heahea City on Akala Island in the Alola region, give it up for Wyatt! Wyatt walks casually onto the field, looking up and waving to the crowd. Rosa groans worryingly. Rosa: He looks way too relaxed to be on this stage. Announcer: And from Aspertia City in the Unova region, it is Hugh! Hugh runs in from the other side, no longer holding onto Togepi. Hugh looks fired and ready to go, while Wyatt looks chilled out. Hugh: You better bring the fire in this match, Wyatt! Wyatt: Oh, chill out man. I’ll still win! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Wyatt on the side of heads and Hugh on the side of tails. The coin flips and lands on tails. Referee: Hugh chooses first! And begin! Hugh: Flygon, let’s go! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Flygon. Flygon: Flygon! Wyatt: Crabominable, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Crabominable. Crabominable: Crab! Hugh: Heh. Recreating our first battle? Wyatt: We had a draw then. It won’t end that way this time. Hugh: I agree. Flygon, Dragon Claw! Wyatt: Crabominable, use Ice Hammer! Flygon’s claws are covered in green scaly energy claws, as it flies at Crabominable. Crabominable’s arm freezes with ice energy, the two attacks colliding. The two Pokémon push each other back. Hugh: Now hit it with Steel Wing! Wyatt: Lift yourself above it, and use Power-Up Punch! Flygon’s wings shimmer with iron, as it swoops in to strike. Crabominable pushes its hands to the ground, extending its arms to shoot itself up. It flips as Flygon flies underneath it, a fist glowing with red-orange energy. Crabominable goes to punch Flygon, but it speeds out of the way so the punch strikes the ground. Flygon arcs back in the sky, keeping its distance. Hugh: (Scowls) Those longer arms will be a problem. Use Rock Slide! Wyatt: Deflect it with Brutal Swing! Flygon glows white as boulders materialize around it, Flygon shooting them at Crabominable. Crabominable extends its arms out to the side, spinning and swinging its arms around. Brutal Swing strikes the boulders, deflecting some and crushing others. Crabominable strikes one boulder, spiking it back at Flygon and striking it. Flygon drops from the sky as Crabominable shuffles towards it. Wyatt: Hit it with Ice Hammer! Hugh: Quick! Turn that fall into an Earthquake! Crabominable prepares Ice Hammer, as Flygon spins and reorients itself, stomping into the ground with Earthquake. The stadium shakes from the attack, hitting Crabominable and stalling it slightly. Hugh: Now go for Steel Wing! Flygon forms Steel Wing, and uses it to parry Ice Hammer. Flygon then strikes Crabominable with its other wing, knocking it away. Wyatt: Reversal! Hugh: Block it with Rock Slide! Then go for another Steel Wing! Crabominable is surrounded in orange energy, as it thrusts its fist forward. Orange energy shoots out like a rocket, as Flygon forms Rock Slide around it to take the attack. Reversal obliterates the Rock Slide, as Flygon flies out of the dust with Steel Wing. Wyatt: Ice Hammer! Crabominable forms Ice Hammer as the two Pokémon clash and shoot past each other. Flygon lands on its feet, as neither of them move for a moment. Flygon grimaces from the pain, but Crabominable drops to the ground defeated. Referee: Crabominable is unable to battle! The winner is Flygon and the victor is Hugh! Hugh: Yes! That’s how you do it! Wyatt: (Sighs in defeat) Oh, well. That’s life I guess. Excellent job, Crabominable. Take a good long rest. Wyatt returns Crabominable, as he meets Hugh in the middle of the field. The two smile at each other and shake hands. Wyatt: Congratulations. Good luck in the rest of the tournament. Hugh: Thanks Wyatt. I appreciate it. Rosa: (Frustrated) He could at least be a little more upset about losing. After dragging me around all over the region, he goes and loses in the first round. Crystal: At least you guys had a fun journey! That’s something you can never lose! Rosa: Yeah, sure. If you say so. Announcer: And with that match, the preliminaries have come to a close! Thank you to all the trainers who have participated! Join us tonight for the opening ceremonies to welcome our top 64 trainers! Main Events * Sheila, Silver, Nando, Kidd Summers, Paul and Hugh all win their preliminary match and move onto the elimination round. Will and Wyatt are both eliminated from the competition at the top 128. * Paul's Piloswine is revealed to have evolved into Mamoswine and knows Ancient Power. * Hugh's Flygon reveals it learned Steel Wing. * It's revealed that Will made the top 4 in the most recent Indigo Conference, losing Paul there. Characters * Sheila * Karina * Silver * Holly * Nando * Austin * Kidd Summers * O * Paul * Will * Wyatt * Hugh * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Rosa * Announcer * Referees Pokémon * Medicham (Sheila's) * Gallade (Karina's) * Croagunk (Silver's) * Pelipper (Holly's) * Altaria (Nando's) * Dustox (Austin's, Shiny) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Shiftry (O's) * Mamoswine (Paul's, recently evolved) * Xatu (Will's) * Crabominable (Wyatt's) * Flygon (Hugh's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) Trivia * Including Will, this tournament has 14 main characters that have had regular appearances throughout the Sinnoh region compete, setting the record for the most main characters to appear. Of them, 12 make it past the preliminary rounds, which is still a record. * This marks Will's first appearance outside the Dream World. Ian's and Piplup's confusion on identifying him is due to the effect of the Dream World causing people to forget what happens in there. They only remembered him because they encountered him enough times. * Will is revealed to have made the Top 4 in the previous Indigo Conference. This standing was due to his title as Elite 4 member in the games. ** His previous loss to Paul in that tournament is what inspired him to use the Dream Tents and Dream World for training. * Of the minor characters that appeared, two of them appeared previously in the series. ** Karina has appeared several times before in Baron of Alamos, Nightmare of Dreams and Vs. Vespiquen. ** Holly appeared in Vs. Rhydon and Magmar. ** Austin is a character based off the anime episode Crossing Paths. He uses his Shiny Dustox. ** O is a character based off the anime episode To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! * Paul showing off his newly evolved Mamoswine in the preliminaries to show off to Ian is to respond Ian using his newly evolved Infernape in the previous episode for the same purpose. * Rosa is officially on the road to recovery, as she turned down the opportunity to breed a Pokémon egg. Nando was quite pleased with this. * Wyatt's and Hugh's battle is a recreation of their first battle in The New Digital Era. * This episode is the first time that Sheila's Medicham is shown winning a battle onscreen. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc